


showing the ropes

by Just_once_more, Many_happy_returns



Series: Почти что «Британская Энциклопедия» современного сленга [9]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Some Humor, Some Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Many_happy_returns/pseuds/Many_happy_returns
Summary: Особенности творческой биржи труда, опасности соавторства и немного, совсем немного несвоевременного юмора.





	showing the ropes

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение, чтобы вы понимали происходящее:
> 
> AU!Реальная жизнь творческого союза  
AU!Автостопом по галактике  
AU!ТолькоОдинРаз  
AU!Many happy returns

**объяснять, как всё устроено**

**дословно — «показывать канаты»;  
фраза получила распространение в эпоху мореплавания,  
когда новичкам на кораблях показывали, за что отвечает каждый канат**

— Не нравится мне всё это. На хэдхантере не было никакой информации про...

— Если бы мы указывали на сайте полную информацию, — невозмутимо парировала наша новая начальница, прикладывая ладонь к сенсору, — то не получили бы никаких откликов на вакансию. Извините, но таков рынок. И такова работа. А вы уже прошли стажировку и показали себя...

— Надёжными и трудолюбивыми перфекционистами, — уныло подхватила я, закатывая рукава. Рычаги и кнопки на многоцветной панели мне не очень-то и нравились. Навевали ассоциации со «Звездой смерти» и удушающим телекинезом дедушки Вейдера. — Я же говорила, нужно было сидеть в сторонке и клепать себе порнуху. С пылу, с жару, клише рядом с клише, калька на кальке. И заместительных, заместительных чтобы побольше. И не парились бы.

— Мы — да не парились?.. — Она даже фыркнула; каштановая прядь упала на глаза. — Невозможно. К тому же ты уже пробовала писать PWP. Напомнить, что вышло?..

Я не успела ответить (мне было, что), как начальница, до этого занимавшаяся калибровкой приборов, развернулась к нам и нахмурилась:

— Девушки, а вы точно ладите между собой?.. Работа ответственная, требует слаженного подхода. А то были у нас уже два куратора. Передрались сами и заставили передраться героев. Мы потом с огромным трудом склеили канон обратно. Столько гемора из-за безалаберности отдела кадров... В общем, если чувствуете хоть малейший диссонанс, лучше откажитесь сейчас, до того, как мы запустим процесс. Потом будет уже не до выяснения отношений и позиций по всем вопросам. Либо вы работаете вместе, единой командой, либо мы вежливо попросим на выход. Одну из вас или сразу обеих. Момент истины.

— У вас там что, — медленно проговорила моя напарница, перевешиваясь через металлическое ограждение, чтобы получше рассмотреть диораму, уходящую в звёздную бесконечность, — декорации для антиутопии?..

— Ну всё, баста, теперь мы не уйдём, даже если вы попробуете нас выгнать. — Я со вздохом рухнула в кресло, оттолкнулась ногами от пола, сделала почётный круг, запоминая размеры рубки управления сюжетом. — Видите ли, если она увидела где-то антиутопию, за уши не оттащишь. Остаётся только смириться и слушать. Хорошо, что...

Рычаги ловко легли в ладони. Поворот по часовой стрелке — и декорации залил холодный искусственный свет, делая и без того безрадостный пейзаж совсем уж депрессивным. Кажется, девушка, почти что висящая на перилах на манер гимнастки, взвизгнула от восторга.

— Мы же устроим тут полный хаос, да? — Лицо, обращённое ко мне, сияло азартным предвкушением новой интересной истории. — Это же как сплавить «Последнего врага» с «Бременем», только ещё круче. Мы вывернем сюжет наизнанку, как и всегда?.. Предлагаю иначе закрутить интригу, сместить акценты и чтобы — _обязательно!_ — был Лестрейд. И красивый экшн. И финал — открытый. Ну пожалуйста, давай...

— Когда это я дала тебе повод думать, что меня нужно _уговаривать_ на безумный кроссовер?..

Мы переглянулись. Она поправила надоедливую прядь, так и норовившую залезть в рот. Фыркнула. Уверенной походкой подошла к своему пульту, по очереди, будто наигрывая, перевела все тумблеры в режим «Вкл». Над серым городом разнеслась далёкая сирена. На улицах показались первые прохожие.

— Задавай исходные точки для персонажей, — коротко бросила она, уже полностью сосредоточившись на отладке программы под наши специфические запросы. — А я буду корректировать курс, если тебя, как обычно, занесёт.

— Есть, капитан.


End file.
